Smile
by A Ghost That Nobody Sees
Summary: Cody's been rejected again by Gwen... and this time it really made him upset. Noah sees his mood and does whatever it takes just to make him happy again. OneShot drabble!


**This is the Invisible Guy here making a new story after such a long time. I won't say anything else. In 'My Choice', I received some really funny reviews in the recent chapter. Man I don't even know what to do next in that story anymore. Soon, I'll be doing a collaborative story with a friend but I'll need to think of ideas first. If you're wondering when this happened it was after Owen won the million. (Wow that's way too old)**

**Anyways, this is a short one shot 'drabble' about you know what. This is a brotp fic so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a fine day at the Playa. Everyone was having fun for once, the food was actually edible, and everyone didn't feel the urge to just go against each other. A few arguments here and there, but there were no pressure to compete for anything precious… say a million dollars.<p>

"Hey there, Gwen," Cody greeted flirtatiously. Gwen rolled her eyes and gave Cody a 'nice try' look. She also tried to hide her irritation as she replied, "Hello, Cody."

"So, I was wondering… I know you didn't win the million and all, and I thought you might need a little cheering up after your loss," he spoke, giving Gwen a sly grin.

"I'm listening," she replied. She'll admit, she was pretty disappointed that she lost, but she was happy with the very few people who supported her. And yes, that includes Cody.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we can soothe your little problem by going out to the nearest restaurant here in the Playa or go for a swim in the pool tonight or I could comfort you in my room or anything else… just as long as we get some alone time together," he suggested. If anything, she would rather jump off into a shark tank than do _any_ of those things with him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have a boyfriend now so no chance," she said as she started walking off. Cody didn't want to give up though. He ran up to her and caught her arm before she could escape him. "Wait! If you never had a boyfriend yet, would you still try to go out with me? Or would you even try to accept my offer of having some alone time with you?" he asked desperately.

"No. Sorry, Cody, I can't. I don't mean to offend you but I have _no_ interest in going out with geeks, ok?" she said, trying not to sound harsh. Cody's face fell. "Even you think geeks are that bad?"

"They're not bad, Cody! They're just not my taste when it comes to finding the right guy," she said. Cody's frown just got worse. "Please don't be upset, Cody… I don't hate you. I like you, but I don't like-like you," she added sympathetically.

Cody quickly shot his head up in protest, "Oh, no! I'm not upset… it's ok. And I understand how you feel… S-so we can still be friends, right?"

Gwen rolled her eyes playfully, "We'll always be friends, Cody," she said, punching Cody's shoulder playfully.

"Heh… thanks," Cody answered, hiding his now shattered heart. "I uh… I have to go now," he said, backing away. "Ok then… Trent wants me to meet him by the buffet area so I'll see you around," she replied, walking away.

Cody got dressed from his swimming trunks back to his usual getup and walked across the hallway where the rooms were. "How could I have been so stupid?! What do I have that other guys don't? How many times should I shatter my own heart?" he asked himself. Nobody was in the hallway with him. They were all hanging out outside… or so he thought. "Can someone please give me an answer?!" he cried out.

"I'll give you an answer, how about you pipe it down!" said a voice. The door next to Cody opened, revealing the fairly tall, scrawny looking nerd named Noah. Cody yelped and jumped at the sudden attention. It was nothing more than his next door neighbor. "What the-?! Aren't you supposed to be outside?" Cody stammered.

"I don't know genius, do I look like an outgoing person?" he asked monotonously.

"Well no, but-"

"But nothing… before asking something, make sure your brain is where it should be," Noah replied sternly.

"I'm sorry, OK? I'm not in a good mood, that's all," Cody cried.

"That's odd… you're always in a good mood," Noah recalled.

"Yeah but… I'm just done. I'm done with my life… I literally just hate myself right now," Cody replied weakly. He started making a 'nah' gesture towards Noah and started walking off, hiding his tears. "You wouldn't understand…"

"I wouldn't understand if you don't tell me what happened." Cody stopped as he heard Noah say this. Cody turned himself around, a hint of tears forming in his eyes. Noah's eyes suddenly widened. "Why do you want to know?" Cody asked. Noah sighed and looked around, checking if someone else was there watching or eavesdropping on them.

"Ok, come in," he said, not answering Cody's question.

"What're you ta-"

"I said come in, before I change my mind," Noah said, his voice rising with impatience. Cody flinched and slowly walked into Noah's room. Like everyone else's room, Noah's room is as simple as a hotel room. The only difference was that there were several books on the shelf.

Cody wiped his slightly teary eyes and sat down next to the footboard of Noah's bed. Noah sat across from him. "Now what's your problem?" he asked. Cody looked at Noah skeptically. He never acted like this to anyone. At first he always thought that Noah was rude, cocky, careless, and maybe even selfish. "Who are you and what have you done with Noah?" he asked nervously.

Noah sighed, "Get serious with me here. I am who I am. I'm only like this now because I hate seeing you like that. It's annoying," he admitted.

"What's annoying?" Cody asked.

"Seeing you act like a downer. I'd rather watch you stay optimistic no matter what the situation is, than seeing you act pessimistic out of the blue," answered Noah. "I know you get on my nerves like everyone else, but seeing you screaming, complaining, and bickering into thin air gets me on my last nerve," he added.

"W-why are you telling me all of this? You're pessimistic as well," Cody stuttered.

"Yeah, I am. People can tolerate that side of me. But nobody can keep a smile on their face like you do. I'm pretty much a slacker so let's just let that slide for now," he answered.

"Ok fine… I'll tell you. It's about Gwen, that's all," he said. Noah rolled his eyes in frustration. "What did she do this time?" he dryly asked.

"She rejected me… I think for good this time," Cody whined. "She called me a geek and she says she doesn't like geeks… well not the hate kind of dislike. She's just not attracted to someone like me," he continued.

"Join the club, honey," Noah remarked.

"Easy for you to say, you're obviously good looking enough to get a girlfriend," Cody whined enviously.

"Yeah… not gonna happen. I'm too much of a jerk to get into a relationship. It takes a lot of persistence to earn my feelings," Noah answered strongly.

Cody laughed slightly then just continued to frown. "What do boys have that I don't? I mean look at you, Noah. You're intelligent, handsome, quiet, what more could a girl ask for in you?" he cried.

Noah sighed again. "Look, I may not be the type of person who gives love advice because of how cheesy it is, but let me tell you something, Cody. You're nearly the same as I am. The only opposite of that is I'm a jerk most of the time. There isn't anything that you don't have that the other guys have.

"Yes you're smart, but there are other people smarter than you. You are handsome, but there are other guys who are better looking than you are. You _are_ pretty flirtatious, but there are those who do it better than you do. Everybody's loved for something they have, but there are some things about them that they don't have,"

"So you're saying I have one of everything that the other guys have but I'm just not as good as they are?" Cody said.

"Yeah. You're that special. Unlike me, you're the nice guy who never gives up. Unlike Trent, you're that one geek who already knows how to play an instrument… you sing pretty good too. Unlike Harold, you probably know technology more than he does. Unlike Justin, you're not the enemy in any competition. Unlike Duncan, at least you're not a bully or a vengeance seeker whenever you're being thrown down by someone. And unlike Owen, at least you don't look like a huge bowling ball ready to steal everyone's food and unknowingly smash the daylights out of everyone. Listen, you're more than what a girl wants in a guy," Noah explained.

"I… I don't know what to say," Cody whispered.

"I don't know either… I'm just getting a headache after explaining all this crap to you," Noah complained, holding his now aching head painfully.

"You said all that for me?" Cody asked.

Noah sighed again and rolled his eyes. "It's just to get your pessimism off my back, that's all. Besides I- oof!" he exclaimed as Cody hugged Noah tightly, startling him. "Uh… Cody?" he asked.

"Thank you… thank you so much," Cody muttered, crying on Noah's chest. Noah just looked at the smaller boy awkwardly. Noah wanted to push the boy away, but after all that rejection Cody's received, he had no choice but to return it. "Oh… it's nothing. Anything to see you smile again," he said in a voice Cody never heard before. Somehow the hug lasted a bit longer than a minute. Noah felt uneasy and pushed Cody away gently, "And… hug's over," he said.

"Sorry hehe," apologized the geek.

"Whatever. And don't tell anyone about my sympathetic side. I don't want anyone to know that I'm a softie," Noah warned.

"You're like Duncan," Cody snorted.

"I'm not. At least I don't fully hide it," retorted Noah.

"Ok," Cody sniffed. "I feel a lot better now. Say, why didn't you want to hang outside?"

"Let's see, it's noisy, it's full of neanderthals, and lots and lots of 'tension' between idiotic lovebirds. I can't read in an environment like that," Noah answered.

"Hehe yeah… so do you think I have a chance with Gwen?" he asked. Noah rolled his eyes and answered, "If yes, good for you I guess. If no, then she's not good enough for you. It all depends on how you play the game."

"Touché, I'll stop being too clingy then," Cody muttered.

"Whatever floats your boat, honey," Noah mumbled.

"So… what do we do now?" he asked. "I still feel a bit down."

Noah sighed once more. "Alright, I'll fire up the Xbox. You wanna play a game with me?" Noah asked, grabbing a controller and handing it to the even scrawnier boy.

Cody's face lightened up immediately as he took the controller from the bigger hand, "Oh heck yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>The end? Seriously, I'm guessing almost all my stories are Noah n Cody related. It's getting silly now. But this is a BroTP fic so don't think of anything funny. <strong>

**Reviews are accepted! Flames are obviously not… you know the rules.**


End file.
